Accidentally in Love
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: Malfoy y Granger, una pareja demasiado extraña, ella empieza a ver que el no es tan malo... y que tiene sentimientos igual que todos. Solo una sonrisa y ya la tiene bajo sus pies, que patética me estoy haciendo. Me estoy enamorando Granger. Tio Blaise quiere ser el padrino del primero. creo que si es dificil hacer un summary :9 y mas cuando estas seca de ideas.
1. Chapter 1

pip pip pip

Sonaba el despertador.

La persona que dormia, levantó los ojos y miró con fastidio el aparato que no la dejaba dormir. Enojada, lo mando a volar rumbo a la pared con un golpe. Este era el tercer despertador que rompia.

Se levanto de mala gana, arrojando las sabanas blancas lejos de ella. Fue al cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo, estaba con una cara de mala muerte y su cabello estaba mas que desastroso. Si, era Hermione Granger.

Pero algo era bueno, hoy era el dia en el que iba a regresar a su septimo año en Hogwarts. Que felicidad le daba. Sonrio a su reflejo y regreso a su recamara para buscar su ropa y meterse a bañar.

Busco su reloj de muñeca, ya que habia roto al pobre despertador que no tenia la culpa de sus humores en la mañana. Ella y su humor.

8:02

¡Si!, era temprano, tenia tiempo para bañarse, desayunar, caminar un rato, regresar al arreglar su baul y salir rumbo a la estacion, y con 10 min de adelanto. Y hoy veria a Harry y a Ron, ya extrañaba mucho llamarles la atencion por todas las tonterias que hacian.

Se metio al baño sonriendo, deseando que ya fuera tiempo de ir a la estacion.

cerro la puerta.

Llego a la estacion. Y como lo predijo, con 10 min de adelanto. Busco a sus amigos con la mirada, brincaba cada dos minutos, ya que no era demasiado alta como para verlos. Pasaron mas de 15 minutos y los encontro, o almenos veia una cabeza roja. Camino hacia alla y en efecto, era Ron. Sonriendo, fue y lo toco en el hombro, el volteo y la abrazo.

-Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dejo de abrazarla para poder verle a la cara.- Ron, no fue mas de un mes- dijo riendo.- No importa, fue demasiado para nosotros. Harry estuvo conmigo este mes, nos divertimos mucho, pero no tanto como cuando estamos contigo.- Hermione sonrio una vez mas. Se desciso del abrazo y fue a sentarse a una banca de por ahi

-Y ¿Harry?- preguntó- El ha de estar con Ginny. Aun no me acostumbro a que esten juntos, es raro ver a tu mejor amigo con tu hermana- dijo mirando hacia una pareja.- Sabes bien que Harry la cuidara, la quiere mucho Ron.- dijo ella volteando a ver a la misma pareja.- Lo se.- respondio el- siguio viendo a la pareja enfrente de ellos, con una mirada triste. Nadie dijo nada duranto un rato.- Hermione, se que lo nuestro no funciono por mi culpa, te engañe con muchas chicas. Pero quiero ver si puedes darme otra oportunidad.- rompio el silencio y la miro, esperando su respuesta. Ella se quedo estatica con solo escuchar eso, ¿darle otra oportunidad despues de lo que hizo?- pensaba.- Lo siento Ron, no puedo dartela, ya no siento lo mismo por ti como antes.- el solo sonrio con tristeza, ya lo imaginaba.- ella siguio hablando- Te quiero mucho Ron, y aunque me duela, tu y yo talvez no eramos el uno para el otro. Ya encontraremos a alguien que en verdad nos quiera, no digo que tu no lo hayas hecho, pero, ya no es lo mismo.- volvio a decir ella.

- Talvez tengas razon.- dijo el

Unos poco minutos despues llegaron Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano.- ¡Hermione!.- grito Ginny soltandose de la mano de su novio para avanzar hacia su amiga y abrazarla.- ¡Ginny!.- repondio ella de igual forma. Despues de esto fue con Harry y tambien lo abrazó.- Los extrañe mucho.- Harry rio. - Es hora de abordar el tren.- Los cuatro fueron hacia el tren y abordaron.

Ya en la cabina contaron que hicieron ese mes, reian de todo. Ron contaba como se habia golpeado con un palo, Hermione reia por esa estupidez, ¿quien no veia un palo?. A mitad del viaje, Hermione queria mas golosinas y salió, todavia riendo. Choco con alguien y cayo al suelo. Le salio un grito por el susto y miro hacia arriba para ver quien fue el que la habia tirado.

Se encontro con unos ojos grises mirandola.

Con un cabello rubio, casi platinado.

Una piel blanca como la porcelana

Y como no ver su gran estatura.

Bueno, con solo ver ese pelo y eso ojos supo quien era... Draco Malfoy.

-¡Malfoy!, ten mas cuidado

- Granger, cuanto tiempo.

-¿por que me tiraste?

-Yo no te tire, estaba pensando y no me fije que venias.

-Claro, como no. Si me permites voy con la señora del carrito para ir por mas golosinas.- dijo todavia en el suelo.

Draco Malfoy estiro su mano hacia ella y la levanto por su brazo.- si comes demasiado, engordaras Granger, mas de lo que ya estas. Ella se habia asombrado por ver como el la levantaba o tocaba, sin un rastro de asco en su rostro. Pero luego de escuchar que le decia gorda, arrebato su brazo de la mano de el y lo miro con severidad.- Eres un grosero, yo no estoy gorda.- dijo- el sonrio.- Vamos Granger, ¿no me digas que vas a enojarte por una tonteria como esa?, dijo divertido. Le gustaba hacerla enojar- No estoy enojada.- respondió- es solo que no me la venia venir.- justifico.- Claro, y yo son la zanahoria.

-ash, olvidalo, ahora dejame pasar.- lo empujó y se fue, mirandolo. El solo sonrio y siguio su camino.

Ese asqueroso y grosero, como lo odio, ¿yo, gorda?, por que no se ve él en el espejo. Ash, el no es gordo.- dijo caminando a paso veloz. Pero luego paro, con solo recordar en la situación.- Hable civilizadamente con Draco- huron- albino- Malfoy, el y yo platicando, sin ninguna groseria ni nada, y no me llamo sangre sucia en ningun momento, solo Granger. ¿que rayos esta pasando?. Bueno, debo olvidarlo e ir a buscar a la señora, quiero una golosina.- volvio a sus pasos y se fue a buscar a la señora del carrito.

A unos metros de ahi, Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia su cabina. Se adentro en ela y ahi se encotraba la hermosa Pansy Parkinson y el "gran Blaise Zabini. Dormido.

- ¿Donde estabas Draco?, hemos estado esperandote por mas de 10 minutos aqui adentro.

- Pansy, sabes bien que no debes de decirme que hacer

-No te estaba diciendo que hacer, solo que no me gusta esperar a que traigas mis glageas.

-Pues, fijate que no encontre a la señora del carrito.- respondio

-¿que?, pero pero... ya no te quiero.- dijo haciendo un puchero marca parkinson.

- Ya ya, calma Pansy. Dime donde esta Theo, no le he visto desde que salio hace mas de 20 minutos. El se esta tardando mas que yo, asi que quiero que lo regañes a el cuando venga.

- Si es que viene.- dijo Blaise despertandose.- ¿Cuanto dormi?- pregunto.

- No mas de una hora- contesto Pansy, molesta todavia por no tener sus glageas.

-¿Tan poco?, lo senti como una eternidad, bueno me volvere a dormir.- dijo Blaise acomodandose en el asiento. Luego sintio como algo duro le golpeaba la cara. Abrio sus ojos y se paro en un salto por el dolor. Miro hacia la persona que le habia golpeado y encontro a Draco intentando aguantarse una carcajada, Pansy estaba sonriendo, ella fue.- pensó viendo su enorme sonrisa y una zapatilla en el piso.- Sintio como se escurria algo de su nariz, se toco y miro sus dedos llenos de sangre.

La volvio a mirar y con terror salió de la cabina rumbo al baño, esperaba que no le haya roto la nariz.

Mi nariz... mi hermosa nariz.


	2. Porque me llamo Theodore Nott

_Hermione..._

_Hermione..._

Abrió los ojos y se encontro con Harry mirandola con una sonrisa.

- Hermione tienes el sueño pesado, eh intentado despertarte desde hace mas de 5 minutos.

Lo miro sorprendida. Ella se habia quedado dormida y ¡no se acordaba

_¿Y Malfoy? ¿toda esa platica fue un sueño entonces?_

Harry, ¿hace cuanto me dormí?

- Pues despues de salir para buscar a la señora del carrito. Cuando llegaste seguimos platicando de... bueno, se podria decir que de tonterias, y en un punto de la conversacion dejaste de hablar y cuando te miramos estabas dormida. Pero eso ya no importa, te desperte porque falta poco para llegar a Hogwarts.

- A claro. ¿Y Ron?

- Salió al baño, pero no ha regresado.

- ¿Y hace cuanto se fue?

- Digamos que desde hace unos 15 minutos.

- ¿Lo dices asi de simple?¿Y si le pasó algo y no sabemos porque no te dignaste a ir a ver?- gritó

- Calma Herm, no pasa nada, ya veras que en un rato ya estara aqui con nosotros.

- ¡Harry James Potter, ve a los baños a ver como esta!

- Pero Her...

-¡Ahora!

Harry se levanto y salió de la cabina a buscar a su amigo pelirrojo que no habia regresado del baño. Hermione suspiro despues de que el chico cerrara la puerta, miro hacia la ventana y divago en sus pensamientos. Recordó al rubio que se encontró hace unas horas, todavia no podia creer que ella habia hablado con el sin ningun tipo de agresiones... bueno, solo cuando le dijo gorda.

Sonrió de esto ultimo.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y vió a un Theodore Nott agitado... ¿que rayos?

Ella se le quedo viendo, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa de tener al Slytherin ahí

-Am... perdon por preguntarte esto pero ¿que haces aqui?

Nott la miró con los ojos abiertos, con la mano en su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía la boca abierta, como si quisiera respirar mas.- Ne cee sssi to essc onnder mee.- explicó entrecortadamente.

Ella se le quedo viendo fijamente, talvez habia hablado con Malfoy civilizadamente, pero eso no hacia que confiara en los demás. Pero algo en la mirada de Theodore le dijo que no iba a pasar nada.- Bien, pero quiero que me respondas algo, ¿de quien te escondes?.- preguntó. El bajó la vista e intentó calmarse más.- Pues... unas chicass mee estann siguiiendo deessde hacee unn raato.- Caminó unos pasos y se sentó frente a ella, recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Ok, pero ¿por que?

Levantó la cabeza y contestó.

- Eso es obvio, porque les gusto, pero solo hay una chica que esta metida en mi corazón en este mismo instante- dijo sonriendo estupidamente.

Su respiracion ya era la misma.

-Claro.

Ella volveó a fijar su vista en el vidrio y desde ese momento dejaron de hablar para meterse en sus pensamientos, todo iba exelente para Hermione... hasta que alguien volvió a abrir la puerta. Fijó otra vez su mirada a la puerta junto con un Theodore Nott enojado por interrumpirlo de sus pensamientos, y se encontraron con un Harry Potter y un Ronald Weasley enojados.

-¡Hermione!, ¡¿que hace Nott aqui?!

- Calma Ron no me esta haciendo nada.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, QUIERO VERLO FUERA DE AQUI, AHORA!

- ¡A MI NI A EL NOS DAS ORDENES RONALD WEASLEY, SI SE QUIERE QUEDAR SE VA A QUEDAR AUNQUE A TI NO TE GUSTE!

- _Bien, ¿soy yo o una griffindor y no cualquiera, sino Hermione Granger, ella le acaba de gritar a sus adorados amigos solo porque me quieren sacar?- _pensaba Theo- _¡El mundo esta al reves!- _No te preocupes Granger, todo esta bien, si ellos quieren me voy, no hay problema.-

- Lo siento, es que estoy alterada al maximo.

Sus amigos la miraban asustados, les daba miedo verla enojada, mientras que Theo la miraba serio. Se acercó a ella, le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, una en cada lado, y la miro fijamente.

El trio dorado estaba conmocionado, pero no mas que Hermione, que despues de quitarle las manos de la cabeza se sintió bien, y cuando decia bien era ¡BIEN!

-Wow Nott, eso fue raro

- Asi te sentiras mejor, de eso no hay duda y puedes decirme Theo si quieres.- despues de decir esto, sonrió.

Ella también lo hizo. Harry y Ron seguian con la boca abierta.

-Gracias Theo

- No hay que agradecer. Bueno yo ya me voy a mi compartimiento junto con mis compañeros- se despidió con la mano y salió.

-aaa He.. Hermione, ¿Me estoy volviendo loco o Theodore Nott te toco?- pregunto Harry

- Si Harry, me toco en la cabeza y cuando lo hizo, se me fue el enojo. Eso se sintio bien de algun modo.- contestó.- ¿Y se puede saber porque te tardaste en el baño Ron?-

-¿Que? a si, es que alguien estaba en el baño y no queria salir y a habia una mega fila, hasta que un chico pateó la puerta. De ahi salió Zabini tapandose la nariz y mostraba un gran enojo, ¿verdad Harry?

- A si, este si. Salió enojado, muy enojado.

_¿que estaran tramando?_- se preguntaba ella- Bien.- vió como ellos suspiraban y se sentaban.

Ella se recostó en el asiento-_ No es el momentode enojarme, otra vez._

Después de un rato, llegaron, todos salieron y se reunian. Los de primer año como todos los años se los llevaron a parte.

Hermione buscaba una cabellera platinada, no la encontraba en ningun lado-_¿como puede escabullirse?- _Ash- se fué junto con sus amigos y se reunieron con Luna. Entraron al gran comedor, Hermione estaba feliz de regresar a Hogwarts, pero Ron y Harry se veian aburridos. Ella sabia que ellos no querian volver, ya les habian dado ofertas de Aurores,pero ella queria que terminaran su septimo año. Por supuesto, también le habian llegado demasiadas ofertas a ella, pero queria terminar bien el colegio. No como esos mensos que tenia como amigos.

Despues del discurso que dió la Profesora Mcgonagall, la nueva directora, todods empezaron a comer, Ron comia igual que siempre... osea como un cerdo, al contrario de Harry, que comía calmadamente, como si nada le apurara a terminar rápido... ¿_Y Malfoy?... ¡Hermione deja de pensar en el, él no vale la pena, es un idiota estúpido y orgulloso, además de ególatra!, ¿que pasa conmigo?_

Pero a pesar de eso, no pudo hacer que no mirara hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Y ahí estaba él, riendo con susu amigos y no comia como cerdo inculto.

_´Lastima que nuca se fijará en mi, soy una rata de biblioteca- comelibros, mi cabello es un desastre y ... soy una sangre sucia, suficiente con eso para ver que jamás me verá como una mujer.-_sonrió tristemente y se metió a la conversación de sus amigos.

En la mesa de Slytherin, un chico rubio de ojos grises, pensaba en ella, aún hablando y riendo con sus amigos, Draco Malfoy ya no pensaba en ella como una chica fea.

Cuando la miró en el tren, vió que era toda una mujer y claro, No estaba gorda, es solo que nunca dejaría de molestarla. No supo cuando empezó a verla como a una chica hermosa e inteligente, pero, no queria enamorarse de ella y lo peor era que ya lo estaba haciendo.

_MALDITA MI VIDA_

Theodore lo vió con una sonrisa, el sabía que le gustaba Hermione, aunque nunca se lo dijera, lo sabía. ¡Era todo un libro abierto! solo que tenias que saber como leerlo. Blaise tenia sus sospechas pero nunca lo creyó creible y Pansy, a ella no le importaba, solo pensaba en Blaise y... en Blaise. Esos dos tienen una relacion de amor/odio y todo el mundo sabe que Blaise babea por ella. Que pateticos.

No importa, haria lo que fuera por juntar a Pansy loca con Blaise retrasado y a Malfoy indesciso con comelibros Granger.

Porque su nombre era Theodore Nott.


	3. Pero te quieroo

**Perdon por tardar tanto y también siento hacer este capitulo tan corto, pero es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y esas son demasiadas, pero les prometo que haré lo posible para seguir el fic rapido y no tardar tanto**

**Aqui está, espero lo disfruten y si no, diganme porfavor**

_Rompí... rompí mi despertador, ash, no se porque siempre lo hago. Tire mis libros, ¡mis libros! estos que son lo más sagrado que tengo. Luego Harry y Ron no quisieron despertarse jamás, ¡por que tuve que tener estos amigos tan tan arg!... _calmate Hermione, no pasa nada, ya paso, solo compraras otro despertador, tus libros estan bien y Harry y Ron volveran a ser tus amigos, si, ya lo dije.

- Estas hablando sola, Granger.

Hermione se volteó y miró a... Malfoy

_maldita sea_

_-_ ¿Por que mi vida es asi? justamente tenias que aparecer ¡tu!

-Oye, yo no te hice nada como para que me estes gritando

-Perdona, es que, he estado un poco malhumorada eso es todo.

Draco se acercó más a ella.

-Bien

Hermione se sentó en un arbol y cerró los ojos, Draco le miró e hizo lo mismo. El miraba hacia el lago. Estuvieron asi unos minutos o talves horas, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por que sigues aqui?

Draco abrió los ojos y le miró.- Pues, tu querias sentarte en este árbol y yo también.- contestó.

- ¿Se te olvidó que yo soy una sangre sucia? - dijo un poco molesta.

- Eso ya quedo atras, en ese tiempo no pensaba bien. Solo seguia los pasos de mi padre y ya no lo haré, quiero seguir mi vida como yo quiera, no como el quiere.

Hermione sonrió. _Puedo darle una oportunidad._

-Bien, entonces creo en ti.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido. Ella solo asintió.

-Esto es raro

-Si.- dijo Hermione riendo.- Pero es lo mejor, asi ya no habra prejuicios ni nada. O eso espero.

-No lo habrá, _Hermione._- volteó a verlo y sonrió.- si, _Draco.-. _contestó ella

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a clases.- miró su reloj de muñeca.- faltan menos de 10 minutos para que empiece mi clase. Aunque creo que es la misma.

- Si, es la misma.- se paró.- ¿vienes?

Draco se levantó igual que ella y sonrió mas aun.- Bien, te hecho una carrera.- salió disparado de los jardines y Hermione tras él.

Los dos reían.

¿Quién iba a pensar que los enemigos, podrían hacerse amigos de un momento a otro?

Mientras tanto, un Blaise Zabini molesto caminaba hacia la clase de Pociones

- Estúpido Theodore, estúpida cama, estúpida Pansy y estúpido zapato.-dijo enojado

Flashback

- ¿donde está Draco, Theo?- le preguntó Blaise a su amigo que estaba de espaldas.

-No lo se.- volteó, se quedó callado y con los ojos abiertos.

Blaise se quedó en su lugar.- ¿que?.- preguntó.

Su amigo empezó a reir en carcajadas y se cayó al piso agarrandose el estómago.- ¿de que te ries, theodore?

-E.. e..es queee- carcajada- t.. tu.. - otra carcajada- esstaa mo...mor...adaaa- una carcajada más fuerte.- Blaise se llevó la mano a la nariz y se fue al espejo del baño...

-¡MI NARIZ!

Salió del cuarto de baño con la mano todavia en su nariz.- Mi, mi nariz está morada. Mi preciosa, perfilada e incondicinalmente lo mas bello que hay en este mundo, ESTA MORADA. Theo se paró, se acercó y le sonrió.- Calma Blaise, ya pasará, solo será hoy.-

- Que me calme... ¿QUE ME CALME?, por si no te haz dado cuenta mi preciosa nariz esta morada y solo falta que salgan los chorros de sangre.

-No exageres Blaise, no te saldran chorros, serán ligeras lineas de sangre.- dijo tocandole el hombro.

-Me, me largo, ya no eres mi amigo.- dijo indignado, pero antes de abrir la puerta de la salida, regresó al baño y en unos minutos salió, con una bandita en la nariz.

Dejando a Theo, muerto de risa.

End Flashback

-Como los detesto.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la clase de de pociones, buscaba a Draco con la mirada y no lo encontraba.

-¿Donde se habrá metido este hombre?

Todos entraron al salón y se sentaron, pero Blaise se tuvo que quedar solito en su asiento, esperando que de un momento a otro, entraría su amigo.

-Bien clase, vayan a la pagina 103 de su libro.- dijo Snape

El chico abrió su libro y empezó a pasar las hojas una por una.-_ Tu cabello es solo una pequeña porción de todos los matojos que tienes mi amor, tienes pelo en la espalda, en la tripa, y hasta en el ombliog, tienes un mogollón, mas de una vez...¿que iba despues?... eres king kong, eres una selva tropical y nena yo soy tu tarzán, sigo tu boca no esta mal, pero tus dientes son algo sobrenatural, y eso que de dientes no deberia de hablar pero al menos mi vida los suelo limpiar. Tu alitosis mato al doberman del vecino..._

_-_Profesor Snape, ¿podemos pasar?

Todos miraron hacia la puerta asombrados, ahi estaba Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy, sin mirarse con odio o algo parecido.

-Llegan tarde, espero que no se repita y Granger 20 puntos menos para su c...

-Entonces creo que debería de bajarme puntos a mi también

Todos estaban conmocionados. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba defendiendo a Hermione Granger?

-Pues entonces tiene usted 20 puntos menos, igual que la señorita Granger.- después de decir esto se volteó ondeando su capa como siempre lo hacía. Draco y Hermione se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, ella con Harry y el con Blaise.

-mmm, draco

-¿Que?

-nada olvidalo, solo... nada. _¿Donde estaba? ... a claro A 200 marinos de un barco alemán _

_en el zoo no te dejan entrar, las mofetas han dicho que hueles fatal. Pero te quiero..._

**Gracias por leerlo, dejen Reviews, se los agradecería mucho.**

**Att: Kai Alexander Malfoy- Black :D**


End file.
